$\dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{11}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{11}{10}$ as $\dfrac{110}{100}$ $\dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{110}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{113}{100}$